Terminale
by FrenchFanOfAusten
Summary: Trio amoureux - Peeta, Eléa, Louis - - Eléa va enfin retrouver son copain après deux longs mois d'été sans le voir... -Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1: Rentrée

Demain, premier jour de classe, rentrée en terminale, après un trèèès long été sans voir mon petit ami.  
Il m'a tellement manqué ! Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui pendant deux mois parce qu'il était en Grèce, c'était vraiment très dur. Les rares messages que j'ai reçus de lui par facebook n'ont fait que me faire languir de lui davantage. Son dernier message remontait à mi-août, et il m'a fait fondre de joie.

**_''Salut ma belle ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'écrire plus souvent, mais il faut que je me connecte à un cyber-café pour pouvoir te parler, et avec mon boulot au bar je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais je t'aime fort ma chérie, j'ai hâte de te voir à la rentrée. Amuses-toi bien avant le retour au bahut ! Bisous.''_**

Et là il venait juste de rentrer avant-hier, et je ne peux plus attendre de le voir. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai envie de retourner au lycée, ahah ! Rien que d'entendre son prénom prononcé par mes amies capte toute mon attention.

**_-Et alors, quelles nouvelles de ton petit chéri Louis ? _**me demanda Sandy, voyant que j'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées.**_Tu pensais à lui justement là, non ?_**

Sandy est connue pour sa perspicacité. Du haut de ses 1m70 et ses cheveux blonds ondulés, sa taille fine de guêpe, elle avait aussi la réputation de faire tomber tous les mecs au lycée. On se connaît tellement bine, elle et moi depuis notre dispute pour un vélo à la maternelle, nous ne nous sommes jamais lâchées. Pourtant, tout nous oppose, autant physiquement que au niveau de notre charactère. Bine que je fasse exactement la même taille qu'elle, on a plutôt l'habitude de m'apeller Blanche-Neige quand Sandy est apellée Barbie. Je suis en effet brune, la peau pâle (certains de mes amies disent pour m'embêter que je suis albinos), j'ai des grains de beauté littéralement partout (mais quand même moins que ma sœur ainée Marine), je suis mince mais à mon plus grand désarrois je n'ai pas beaucoup de formes Sandy elle possède elle une poitrine plutôt avenante et une peau couleur olive. Je l'envie, je dois dire. Mais attention, elle est ausis très intelligente, et c'est ce qui la rend dangereuse auprès des mecs, elle peut vraiment en faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Ma meilleure amie n'a peur de rien, elle a un caractère de feu. Moi je suis plutôt discrète et réservée, bien qu'à son contact, avec toutes les bêtises dans lesquelles elle a pu m'entraîner, je dois avouer que je commence à changer, à m'affirmer davantage.

D'ailleurs c'est grâce à elle que je sors avec Louis ! J'étais assise sur une chaise à une soirée, et elle, tout sourire, m'a prise par la main et m'a invitée à aller danser. Au milieu de la danse, elle me pousse avec ses hanches sur le côté, et pour ne pas tomber, je me raccroche à tout ce qu'il me tombe sous la main...Eh bien, comme des bras bronzés puissants qui n'étaient autres que ceux de Louis, mon ''crush'' depuis le collège. Et je crois que je me suis liquéfiée sous le regard surpris mais bienveillant de mon actuel petit-ami. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon Sandy. Grâce à elle, qui s'était discrèetement éclipséepour changer la musique auprès du DJ, je me suis mise à danser un slow avec le mec le plus populaire du bahut. C'était je crois le meilleur moment de ma vie.  
C'était aussi grâce à Sandy que Louis et moi sommes sortis ensemble pour de bon. Elle qui connaît tout le monde au bahut, elle m'a invitée à sortir avec un groupe de potes à elle, que je connaissais juste de vue. Quand il en vient à se faire des amies, Sandy est beaucoup plus douée que moi.  
C'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle nous a dit qu'au lieu d'aller se balader en ville comme prévu, on irait au ciné. Et au moment de rejoindre ses amis, qui je vois au milieu du groupe ? Louis. Je ne sais plus par quelle machination (encore une!) de mon amie je me suis retrouvée à côté de lui dans le ciné. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de son sourire et de son regard qui ne me lâchaient pas durant la séance, et de sa main qui s'est glissée dans la mienne. Et q'il penché vers moi pour me glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, mais qu'au lieu de cela on a fini par je ne sais quel miracle à s'embrasser tendrement jusqu'à la fin (hélas trop rapide!) du film.

**_- Allo Houston, ici la Terre ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais ENCORE en train de repenser à lui ! Je me trompe ?_**

**_- Hum, heu, tu as bien deviné. Dis-je en rougissant. Je repensais à notre première soirée ciné, en fait._**

**_- Ahah ! Tu devrais me remercier à vie pour ce coup-là !_**

**_- Je sais Sandy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Eh je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu as réussi ce coup de force !_**

**_- Eh bien, disons juste que j'ai des talents d'entremetteuse ! Elle me tira la langue. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on retourne faire du shopping histoire que tu sois présentable demain pour ton Roméo !_**

Ah oui, Sandy est aussi une fan inconditionnelle du shopping. Encore une de nos oppositions. Je me levai de mon tabouret de bar à regret, ma seule motivation étant de plaire à Louis.

Après trois heures de recherches actives dans le centre-commercial bondé de notre ville, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt contente. J'avais trouvée une robe parfaite pour demain : verte pomme (la coulur préférée de Louis), s'arrêtant à deux centimètres au dessu du genou et ouverte jusqu'au milieu du dos, je me sentais bien dedans. Même belle, ce qui est très rare. Evidemment Sandy avait poussé des cris de contentement en me voyant dedans, et m'avais obligée à acheter des spartiates à talon (et oui, ça existe, apparement!), des bracelets du même ton que ma robe et m'avais dit que je serai AB-SO-LU-MENT divine demain. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Inutile de dire que le soir j'étais vraiment crevée. Je me suis vautrée sur mon lit en rentrant chez moi et écrit un message à Louis qui devais avoir fini de déballer ses valises aujourd'hui.

_**Hâte de te voir. Je t'aime **_

La réponse ne tarda pas, mais son court contenu me frustra :

**_T'aime aussi mon cœur _**

Bon, c'est un mec après tout, et aucun n'aime vraiment les textos ! Je lui écrit pour le narguer :

**_J'espère que tu arriveras à me reconnaître demain. Attention aux yeux .._**

**_Toi de même mon trésor..._**  
**_ Frimeur !_**

**_ Frimeuse !_**

Ah, là je le retrouvais ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**_ Bonne nuit mon chou, rêve bien de moi!_**  
**_ Et toi ne rêve pas trop de moi.. Tu as déjà vu un américain sexy comme moi transformé en dieu grec ? Grrr ..._**

**_ Et toi une albinos sexy devenue bronzée? Grrrr..._**

Et on a ainsi passé la soirée à s'envoyer des sms plus niais les uns que les autres.

Mon sac à main, bien rempli pour demain, me criais : vite, vite, lycée!


	2. Chapter 2

Fin prête pour ma dernière année de lycée !

Je me suis habillée comme Sandy et moi avions convenu, et je me sens décidément très à l'aise dans cette robe. Je monte dans le tram, et retrouve ma meilleure amie, radieuse comme toujours. Elle portait quand à elle une robe bustier rose très courte que je n'aurais jamais osé porter, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Il y avait également mes autres amies toutes jolies selon moi, bien que n'éclipsant pas la beauté ravageuse de Sandy. Océane, une de mes amies les plus proches, me fit un gros câlin en me voyant . Elle avait optée pour une tenue sobre mais classe : jeans noirs et chemise blanche avec des petits clous aix épaules. Et enfin ma dernière amie, Valentine, était aussi toute en beauté : robe noire et petites ballerines, elle était toute mignonne du haut de son mètre 60. Valetine est une amie que j'apprécie beaucoup encore plus réservée que moi (c'est pour dire!), sensible et calme, je pouvais me confier ouvertement à elle, et nous connaissions tout l'une de l'autre. Elle comme moi n'aimions pas vraiment les compliments et avant que je sorte avec Louis il y a maintenant un an, nous rêvions ensemble du prince charmant. Sandy en comparaison est plus volcanique elle prend plus les choses à la légère et rien ne semble l'atteindre; elle ne comprend pas parfois mes états d'âme.

- Eh bien les filles, nous sommes fin prêtes pour la terminale ! S'exclama Sandy. Et je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je vais en profiter à fond !

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire. Le dernier projet de Sandy était de se trouver un nouveau copain après sa liaison assez courte avec Léo, un mec qui effectuait ses quatre volontés. L'ennui serait selon elle la raison de leur rupture.

En descendant du tram et arrivant près de la rue assez chic de notre lycée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir la boule au ventre. J'allais enfin revoir Louis, après deux mois d'absence ! Aurait-il changé ? Et moi, me trouvera-t-il toujours jolie ?

Valentine me fit un sourire encourageant, elle me connaissait décidément comme personne. En remontant la rue toutes les quatre côte à côte, j'avais comme l'impression d'être dans une série américaine. Mais oui vous savez, les quatre filles populaires (bien que je ne me considère pas vraiment comme telle) qu'on voit marcher au ralenti et tous les mecs quise tournent vers elle.

Mon impression fut d'autant plus renforcée quand je vis Louis, adossé au portail d'entrée avec ses potes, incroyablement beau dans son t-hsirt blanc qui mettait son bronzage et ses muscles en valeur. Le voir me sourire (et quel sourire, j'en avais l'estomac retourné!) me faisait l'effet d'être a fille la plus chanceuse du monde. Je me précpitai vers lui, attirant au passage le regard des curieux, et me fondis dans ses bras.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder, et me dis avec tout la tendresse du monde :

- Mon amour, tu es magnifique.  
Il se pencha pour m'embrasser passionément.

J'éclatais de rire lorsqu'il me demanda :  
-Alors, je suis comment en dieu grec ?

-MMM... Pas mal du tout...

-Juste pas mal du tout ? Eh bien il va falloir que je te convainque alors...  
Et il m'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Sandy s'interpose :

-Eh oh les tourtereaux, il faut aller en cours aussi ! Vous avez regardé votre classe ?

-Oh merde, non ! M'exclamais-je ! Tu es allé voir Louis ?  
Celui-ci évita mon regard .

-Oui...on est pas dans la même classe. Je suis avec Sandy et Océane. Toi, avec Valentine.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ? Il n'ont pas pu tous nous séparer ? On est tous en ES pourtant, ils auraient pu nous laisser ensemble !

Et avant que je puisse dire ouf, je me retrouvais assise dans une salle à côté de Valentine. Louis me manquait déjà...


	3. Chapter 3

Notre nouveau professeur principal entra. Oh non, pas Mr Carter ! Cet homme est le prof le moins compréhensif du lycée. Petit et trapu, il crie tout le temps pour faire valoir son autorité. J'avais eu le malheur de l'avoir en remplacement pour une semaine l'année dernière, et chaque cours il faisait des commentaires sarcastiques sur Louis et moi. Car oui, cet homme est comme Mr Scrooge, principal presonage de ''A Christmas Carol'' de Charles Dickens que Mr Carter adooore faire étudier : homme méchant et radin comme pas deux. J'avais surpris une conversation entre deux profs l'année dernière, qui se plaignaient que Mr Carter ne prenait pas de cafés de peur de devoir en offrir à ses collègues ! L'année s'annonçaitbien !  
Après avoir écrit son nom en bas du tableau (taille oblige), il commença un petit speech en espaçant chaque mot qu'il prononçait, des fois que nous soyons bêtes :

- Bonjoour jeunes gens, je me nomme Mr Carter, pour ceux quine me connaisseriez pas. Je vais être bref, mais concis : je suis très exigeant. Vous étudierez la littérature anglaise avec moi cette année, et tout individu qui bavardera ou fera le pitre SERA ENVOYE CHEZ LE PROVISEUR DERECHEF ! COMPRIS ? hurla-t-il.

Certains élèves sursautèrent à son haussement de voix. Même moi qui le connaissais, je dois avouer qu'il me glaçait. Il régnait un silenc de mort dans la classe.

- BIEN, je vais faire l'appel. Amandine Ad...

La tension redescenda, et je regardais Valentine avec un air mi-amusé, mi-apeuré. Puis je me perdais dans mes pensées. J'aurais tellement aimé être dans la classe de Louis et les filles ! J'aurais pu supporter 10 000 Mr Carter pour être avec eux.

-ELEA BEAUTE ! MADEMOISELLE BEAUTE! N'EST-ELLE PAS LA ?

Je sursautai. Tous ceux qui me connaissaient me regardèrent avec terreur. Combien de fois m'avais-t-il apellé ? Je m'exclamais :

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis là !

-EH BIEN, AVONS-NOUS AFFAIRE A UNE SOURDE ? AU MOINS, VOUS N'ETES PAS MUETTE ! VOUS M'AVEZ L'AIR D'UNE RIGOLOTE, VOUS ! JE VOUS TIENDRAI A L'OEIL ! D'AILLEURS JE VAIS VOUS CHANGEZ DE PLACE, VOUS SERVIRAI D'EXEMPLE A CEUX QUI AURAIENT L'ENVIE DE BAVARDER DURANT MON COURS ! TENEZ, METTEZ-VOUS A COTE DE CE JEUNE HOMME-LA !

Ce premier commençait bien ! Je m'étais faite remarquer par tut le monde sans même avoir eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche ! Ça allait plaire à ma mère, tiens ! Je fis un regard d'excuse à Valentine, et changea de place sous le regard noir de mon nouveau professeur et celui inquisiteur de 35 élèves, qui étaient partagés entre la compassion et le rire pour mon nom de famille. GE-NIAL.  
Le garçon en question portait un sweat noir avec la capuche relevée. Il semblait renfermé sur lui-même, et évitais mon regard. Eh bien, de mieux en mieux cette journée ! Je m'assis, et le prof hurla sur mon voisin :  
- AH MAIS MONSIEUR A GARDE SA CAPUCHE ! N'ETES-VOUS PAS AU COURANT QUE CELA EST INTERDIT DANS UN ETABLISSEMENT PUBLIC ? AH MAIS J'AI DES RIGOLOS DANS MA CLASSE A CE QUE JE VOIS !

Ah mais cette fois-ci ça suffisait, j'en avais vraiment marre ! Je ne sais pas d'où me vint le courage, mais je repondis au prof :

-Monsieur, je ne crois pas que crier soit la meilleure des diplomacies. En plus il n'est pas spécifié dans le règlement que...

-CA SUFFIT, MADEMOISELLE BEAUTE ! VOUS VOULEZ JOUER A LA PLUS MALIGNE ? EH BIEN VOUS AVEZ GAGNE ! VOTRE VOISN ET VOUS-MEME IREZ ME FAIRE UNE HEURE DE COLLE AVEC DES SURVEILLANTS CE SOIR APRES LES COURS ! DONNEZ-MOI VOS CARNETS !

''Bravo, Eléa !'' fut tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit. Mais pourquoi avais-je pris la défense de ce gars que je ne connaissais même pas ? J'allais passer un mauvais moment ce soir pour expliquer à mes parents que je devais restez une heure de plus au bahut...

-MONSIEUR, ENLEVEZ-MOI CETTE CAPUCHE TOUT DE SUITE !

Mon voisin s'éxecuta lentement. Il semblait gêné. Moi, je restais stupéfaite. Ce gars était vraiment super beau ! Cheveux mi-lond blonds, grains de beauté, teint hâlé, mais surtout les yeux les plus bleus que je n'ai jamais vus. Quand il me regarda, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ces deux lacs bleus. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je n'eus même pas la présence d'esprit de m'excuser pour son heure de colle. Le prof s'éloignant, il me parla. Je dus me secouer pour ne déhypnotiser et comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

Pardon ?

Je disais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des présentations possibles. Peeta Hemsworld.

Eléa Beauté.

Oui j'ai cru comprendre. souria-t-il. Joli nom de famille, au passage.

Tu veux rire ? Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai droit à toutes sortes de blagues... Au fait, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce soir...grimaçais-je.

Ne le sois pas, tu as voulu prendre ma défense et j'en suis flatté. En plus, j'aurais l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec une Beauté...  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me désarçonna le plus entre son sourire ravageur ou sa dernière phrase. Parlait-il de mon nom de famille ou me trouvait-il vraiment belle ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre car il me souffla tout bas :

Attention, nous ne devrions plus parler, car je crois que Mr Carter ''nous a à l'oeil'' maintenant...  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi un garçon aussi drôle, et gentil (d'accord, aussi incroyablement sexy), ressentait-il le besoin de se cacher sous une capuche ?

Vraiment mystérieux... Il ne cessa pas de me sourire et me lancer des sourires en coin pendant toute l'heure, cela commençait à me gêner...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Lunch **

* * *

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Peeta disparut en un coup de vent, alors que j'aurais aimé lui parler davantage. Il était décidément vraiment intriguant.  
Après trois heures inintéressantes - français, maths et économie- il était enfin l'heure du lunch ! Peeta qui était dans tous les même cours que moi s'était mis au dernier rang dans chaque salle, bien à l'écart de tout le monde. Toutes le filles de la classe (y compris moi, je vous avoue), étaient partagées entre sa beauté frappante et son attitude étrange. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres à la cantine, difficile du coup d'oublier ces yeux hynoptisants. Même confortablement lovée dans les bars de Louis en dehors du self, dans ma partie préférée des jardins du lycée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beauté ? **me demanda ce dernier.** Tu parais distraite.**

_Comme ça je ferai plus ample connaissance avec une Beauté.._

**- Bébé ?**

**- Mmm désolé.. Tu disais ?**

Je l'embrassais, honteuse. Voyant sa mine perplexe, je continuai, l'embrassant dans le coup. Il ria aux éclats.

**- Eh bien, je veux bien que tu sois distraite plus souvent dis-donc ! Doucement, ahah !**

Et il se perdit dans mes baisers. Pourtant, quand je relevai la tête, je vis deux yeux bleus perçants qui me fisaient au loin. IL mangeait seul, la capuche relevée. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et je ne pus encore une fois me détacher de son regard.

Quand enfin je réussis, je rencontrais celui de Valentine, qui semblait me lancer un avertissement. Mais un simple regard échangé avec Peeta n'était rien, pas vrai ?

l

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Ecrivez-moi des reviews, ça me ferait trop plaisir! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre n° 5:**

Je trouvais seulement un surveillant dans la grande salle de permanence. C'était Roger qui devait nous surveiller barbu, trapu, très gentil mais il s'endormait très très très facilement. A mon avis, vu son petit ventre rondelet, il devait se boire des bières en cachette – ce qui expliquerait aussi ses siestes fréquentes. Il était aussi très très très sarcastique, et nos ''joutes verbales'' étaient nombreuses. J'aurais du me douter de l'acceuil qu'il me réserverait. Il s'exclama :

**-MADEMOISELLE BEAUTE EN HEURE DE COLLE ! Quand Mr Carter m'a dit cela, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles ! Mais qu'as-tu fais pour être collée, LE PREMIER JOUR DE LA RENTREE ?!**

**- Je vous remercie Roger pour votre compassion, dis-je ironiquement. Eh bien figurez-vous que je sers ''d'exemple'' pour la classe, car je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite présente à l'appel ! Ne trouvez-vous pas ça honteux ?**

**- T-t-t-t-t ma petite, tu oublies que je suis un surveillant hors-pair ! Hors mon petit doigt me dit que ce serait pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon ! Le couple Louelea battrait-il de l'aile, dès le jour de la rentrée ?**

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux (un des défauts des ''presque-albinos'' malheureusement!) mais répondis du tac au tac :

**- Mon couple va très bien Roger, MERCI ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous...**

**- J'ai entendu mon prénom ? **s'exclama Peeta.

Oh non ! Avait-il entendu notre conversation ? Je doute fort que oui, vu son sourire-banane et sa démarche nonchalante. Il avait descendu sa capuche, et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Arg, mais je m'égare encore, j'ai vraiment un problème !

**- Bon Roger, mon pote, que devons-nous faire, au juste ? **demanda-t-il.

Mon pote ? S'il était ami avec Roger, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient probablement le même humour... GE-NIAL !

**- Mmm eh bien Mr Carter m'a dit de vous faire choisir entre recopier le maximum de fois possible ''je baisserai ma capuche dans un établissement public'' pour toi, et ''Je ne ferai pas mon intéressante devant la classe'' à ta copine …**

**- Je ne suis pas sa copine !** le coupais-je.

**- Mmm... ou alors que vous fassiez un débat tous les deux, que je devrai superviser, sur la nécessité de respecter les règles d'un établissment public... Vous préférez quoi ? Vu votre niveau d'entente, je vous conseillerais les lignes à écrire Peeta, on dirait qu'elle va te sauter dessus pour te tuer !**

Il est vrai que je lançais des regards noirs tour à tour à Roger et Peeta – non mais être coincée avec deux idiots pareils en retenue, quelle plaie !

**- MERCI Roger pour ces choix judicieux encore une fois, mais je pense que je préfère le débat.**

Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'arrêter de sourire, tous les deux ? J'allais l'impression de jouer dans une mauvaise série américaine..

**-Très bien ! s**'exclama on cher surveillant adoré.** Eh bien je vous pose la question alors : pourquoi respecter les règles d'un établissement public ?**

Désireuse d'en finir, je récitais les premières lignes de la chartre du lycée :

**- S'il n'y a aucun respect des règles collectives, une communauté n'a pas de points d'ancrages sociaux où se conformer. Pour que chacun puisse être maître de ses libertés, droits et devoirs, il faut respecter ceux des autres...**

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Mes deux compères avaient un fou rire.

**-QUOI ?**

**C'est juste que...PFFFF SI TU AVAIS VU TA TETE !** s'exclama Peeta. ''**S'il n'y a aucun respect des règles collectives, une communauté ... '' sérieusement? AHHAHA !**

Il fut incapable de poursuivre Roger et lui se tapaient les cuisses. Autant dire que j'étais 'légèrement' vexée et humiliée.

Après leur avoir lancé des regards meurtriers pendant plus de cinq minutes, les deux rigolos se calmèrent. Je lançais de ma voix la plus venimeuse qui soit :

**- Et bien, mon CHER Peeta, je t'écoute... Pourquoi selon toi le respect des règles est primordial dans un établissement public comme celui-ci ?**

Je me penchais en avant, les mains sous mon menton. J'étais totalement consciente qu'il avait une vue plongeante sur mon décolleté, prête à le déstabiliser. Et cela marcha ! Pendant quelques secondes son regard erra discrètement (mais pas assez pour que je le remarque, ha!) entre ma poitrine et mes regards mi aguicheurs mi venimeux, et il ne parvenait à sortir aucun son. J'étais vraiment fière de mon effet, il commençait presque à bégayer !

Pourtant mon rire fur de courte durée. Il retrouva toute sa prestance rapidement, et me servit un speech qui me laissa sans voix. Mon dieu, quel orateur ! A ce moment précis, perdue au fond de ses yeux bleus, j'aurai d'accord avec tout ce qu'il me racontait ! Heureusement que le fond sonore, qui n'était autre que les ronflements de Roger, me permettait de garder un petit peu pied dans la réalité.  
Il se pencha vers moi. Nous avions maintenant tous les deux les mains sous nos mentons, face à face, nos visages à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son parfum subtile de muscat, son souffle chaud se déposait sur mon visage. J'étais strictement intacte ni de bouger ni de parler. Je dus paraître totalement quiche lorsqu'il me demanda :

**- Qu'en penses-tu, Eléa ?**

Le fait qu'il prononce mon prénom dans ces conditions, si proches l'un de l'autre, d'une vois douce et sensuel, me donna l'envie subite de l'embrasser. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je suis en couple avec Louis ! Je reculai précipitament dans le fond du dossier de ma chaise.

**-J'en pense que notre heure de colle est terminée. Ravie de cette intéressante discussion Monsieur Hemsworld. Veuillez réveiller ''votre pote'' avant de partir svp. **lui lançais-je en un dernier regard ver Roger.

Puis je m'en allais d'une démarche sure, fière de moi. Pourtant en sortant du lycée je n'en menais pas large, et sortai chamboulée de cette heure. Je l'avais écouté parler d'un sujet aussi nul pendant une heure, sans voir le temps passer ! Je devenais définitivement folle. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et m'endormis aussi tôt, rêvant de lacs bleus dans lesquels je me baignais gaiement..

l

Qu'en pensez-vous? - Reviews svp :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre n° 6**  
_

Je me réveillais en sursaut par les cris de ma mère de la cuisine qui me disait qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Merde, je m'étais endormie longtemps ! Je regardais mon portable : 7 sms !

Les quatre premiers étaient de Louis, le premier juste avant que je me rende en salle de permanence :

**''Hey mon chou, tu pourrais passer après ton heure de colle chez moi ?**

**'' Bon je suppose que ça veut dire non ton silence...''**

**''Hey bébé je m'inquiète, c'est bizarre que tu ne répondes pas aux textos... Tout va bien ?**

**''Tu peux m'appeler dès que tu reçois ces textos ?''**

Oh shit ! Je lui répondais à la va-vite que je m'étais endormie et que je l'appelerai après manger.  
Le cinquième texto était de Valentine : **''Alors cette heure de colle?''**

Le sixième de Sandy : '**'Alors cette heure avec Mr BeauGosse ? :) ''**

Je les reconnaissais bien là, ahah ! Je leur répondis à toutes les deux que je leur en parlerai demain.

Le septième sms était d'un expéditeur inconnu. Il était écrit : **Rejoins-moi à la foire vendredi soir 18h.''**

Je répondis automatiquement **''C'est qui ? ''**

**''Tu me reconnaîtra, j'aurai un t-shirt bleu ciel.''**

Quoi, c'était ça la réponse ? '**'Bon c'est très drôle, mais qui me parle ?''**

La réponse tardait à vernir, et ma mère s'impatientait à l'étage du dessous. Résignée, je descendais.

Quand je remontais, toujours pas de nouvelles de ce mystérieux destinataire. Qu'il aille trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Juste au moment où je me disais ça, mon portable vibra.

'**'Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, mais stp viens. Tu ne le regretteras pas, promis.''**

J'étais partagée entre la peur et l'excitation. Non non mais qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je n'allais pas me rendre à un rendez-vous avec un personne inconnue !

Rhoo mais je suis bête, c'était sûrement Louis ! Il rigolerait bien en sachant que j'aieu peur, tiens !  
Je décidais de l'apeller sans mentionnner ces sms, histoire de ne pas montrer que j'étais tombée dans sa blague.

- **''Allo ? Ah c'est enfin toi ma chérie !**

**- Désolé, j'étais vraiment crevée et je me suis endormie !**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! Alors cette heure de colle avec le mec bizarre, ça allait ?**

**- Bien sûr que ça allait ! **répondis-je sèchement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais qu'il appelle Peeta comme ça alors qu'il ne le connnaissait pas m'énervait. Ok il était bizarre, mais et alors ? Il avait un prénom, non ?

**-Eh doucement bébé, je voulais juste savoir si ça allait, je m'inquiétais !**

**-Oh excuse-moi heu... ma mère m'a juste poussée à bout ce soir c'est pour ça. **mentis-je maladroitement. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui expliquer le cause de mon emportement.  
Je tentais de changer de sujet, et dis gaiement :

**- Alors, ce week-end on se fait une sortie, puisque ce soir c'est raté ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ne pas aller se faire un ciné ?**

Quoi, alors ce n'était de lui le sms ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit de lui mentir encore une fois et de bredouiller :

**- Oh mince heu...je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié , j'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste vendredi soir ! Samedi soir ?**

**- Ok pour samedi ! Tu es quand même assez distraite depuis deux jours je trouve.. Tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**- Ohh oui oui, tout baigne ! Sûrement les stress de la rentrée ! **m'exclamais-je un peu trop fort pour que ce soit crédible (je n'ai jamais réussi à mentir).  
Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Il fallait absolument que je raccroche avant de faire encore plus de gaffes !

**- Bon faut que je te laisse loulou, je vais aller dormir...tentais-je.**

**- Quoi ? Mais tu viens de t'enfiler une sieste de deux heures cette aprem !**

ET BIM ! Une gaffe de plus !

**- Oui je sais, je voulais juste être en forme pour demain, c'est tout.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

Quoi ? Savait-il pour les sms ? Non, impossible... Détends-toi Eléa ! En plus tu avais dit que tu ne te rendrais pas à ce rdv ! Si ?

**- Ben oui je sais pas, tu voulais peut-être … eh bien...m'embrasser, ou peut-être plus...**dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
Je commençais bizarrement à avoir chaud et me sentais mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que Louis faisait des sous-entendus de ce genre.

**- …**

**- Mmm je ne sais pas, on pourrait se trouver un coin sympa isolé sur la colline après les cours, à l'abri des regards... Personne ne viendrait nous déranger...**  
Sa voix rauque me troubla.

- **Heu**...

**- Tu m'a tellement manqué bébé... Peut-être que cet été séparés est un signe qu'il faut que nous ranchissions une nouvelle étape dans notre couple, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Je nous voie déjà... Je t'aime Eléa... T'es tellement sexy...**

Sa respiration était erratique. Était-il en train de se b.. Non, impossible ! Mes joues étaient cramoisies. Ahhh, et j'étais sensée lui répondre ! Je m'écriais :

**- Ahh mais tu sais en terminale, on va avoir beaucoup de boulot ! Heu...En plus Mr Carter m'a dit qu'il m'avait à l'oeil, alors je ne sais pas si...**

**- Mmmm t'inquiète ma belle, on trouvera un moyen...**

Je frissonnais. Je n'étais pas encore prête à ça !

**- Oh heu ..faut vraiment que je te laisse, ma mère m'appele en bas. Bonne nuit !**

**- Oh ok, nul ! J'aurais aimé parlé plus avec toi, ma diablesse... Bonne nuit.**

Je raccrochais vite. Ma diablesse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait des pics de testostérone ou quoi ? Il ne se serait jamais permis de dire tout ça avant les vacances !

Je passai une mauvaise nuit. Entre mon petit-ami et qui me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on aille plus loin, Peeta qui m'obsédait depuis l'heure de colle, et le mystérieux sms, j'étais complètement déboussolée !

l

_Comme vous le voyez l'ambiance commence légèrement à changer.._  
_Reviews? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre n°7**

La semaine passa relativement vite. Les cours étaient banals, sans intérêt. Sandy toujours la même, entourée de sa cours de mecs elle ne savait pas encore lequel choisir (pauvre chou!).

Peeta m'ignorait royalement depuis la fameuse heure de colle. Non, je l'ai attrapé quelques fois en train de me regarder, l'air songeur. Et je dois avouer que cela me rend nerveuse.

Louis ne m'a plus ''verbalement'' parlé comme la dernière fois au téléphone, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il a de plus en plus les mains baladeuses : celles-ci se posent de plus en plus bas sur mon dos, elles m'éfleurent des fois la poitrine comme si de rien n'était... Il m'envoie des textos des fois très embarrassants aussi je l'avoue :

**''L'autre nuit j'ai rêvé de toi et moi sur une plage naturiste, seuls au monde...''**

Et je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez la cloche de début de cours lorsque jeudi matin il m'avait attiré à l'écart de la cour et m'embrassais passionément, déposant des baisers sur mon cou, ma clavicule et descendant vers mon décolleté.. Comment suis-je sensée réagir à cela ? Je ne veux pas que les choses évoluent entre nous, mais qu'elles restent comme elles sont ! Mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui dire ça, arg ! Je trouve qu'il a changé cet été...

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, me coiffant devant le miroir de ma salle de bain. Sans que je je me rende compte de ce que je faisais, j'étais déjà habillée d'une jolie robe courte noire, maquillée légèrement et parée pour sortir en ce vendredi soir... Quoi, vendredi soir ? Ah mais non, je n'allais pas me rendre à ce rendez-vous mystère, si ? Oh et puis après tout pourquoi pas, je ne vais pas rester cloîtrée chez moi alors que je suis prête, ce serait bête !  
Je sortis donc de chez moi après avoir dit à ma mère que je revenais vers 23h, quelque peu inquiète.

l

Désolé ce chapitre est court, mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain. :p


	8. Chapter 8: Friday night

**Chapitre n° 8**

**l**

Il avait une ambiance folle à la foire: des enfants couraient partout, des ballons à la main, leurs parents essayant tant bien que mal de suivre leur rythme et de ne pas céder à tous leurs caprices.

C'était immense; les attractions s'étendaient à perte de vue ! Mais comment retrouver mon destinataire mystère ?

Juste au moment où je me posais la question, mon portable vibra.

**''Si tu es bien à la foire, rejoins-moi au stand des confiseries, après le grand huit.''**

Une vague de nervosité m'envahis. Je ne me montrerai pas directement au stand, je me posterai près du grand huit pour pouvoir voir qui c'est, voilà ! Comme ça si ce type est dangereux au moins je le saurai.

En arrivant près du point de rendez-vous, j'essayais de me fondre dans la masse des badauds. Je réussis à me cacher derrière un poteau du grand huit. Mon plan était une très mauvaise idée ! Comment savoir qui m'attendait ? Le mec avec le sweat vert, ou la grande fille toute seule qui achetait une barbe à papa ? Je devenais parano. Juste quand je commençais à me décourager, me disant que je devrais mieux rentrer chez moi, une voix de garçon très familière me fit sursauter :

**-Tu te caches de ton destinataire secret, Beauté ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu avais peur que ce soit un psychopathe ?**

**- Eh bien peut-être ! Ahhh mais attend, c'est toi ?**

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt (que je remarquais à peine maintenant, bleu ciel) qui mettait son torse et ses bras musclés en valeur, que jusque là je n'avais pas pu admirer sous sa veste à capuche. Inutile de dire qu'il était à tomber par terre ! J'étais soulagée, heureuse, excitée, mais aussi vraiment surprise que ce soit lui. Il m'avait ignorée tout la semaine !

**- Mais...pourquoi toi ?**

**- Bon eh bien tu me dis si tu veux que je m'en aille hein...**

L'idée me fut insuportable je l'attrapais par le bras. Je ressentis tout à coup une onde d'électricité qui traversa tout mon corps, pour la première fois de mon existence. Inutile de dire que je me perdis une fois de plus dans ses yeux... Vite Eléa, reprend tes esprits !

Je balbutiais :

**- Mais t-tu m'as ignorée toute la semaine.**

**- Mmm ce n'est pas contre toi, je ne suis pas vraiment 'sociable' entouré de centaines de crétins de lycéens...grimaça-t-il.**

**- Mais pourquoi ne pas signer tes textos ? Je me suis inquiétée et...**

**- ça aurait été moins drôle sinon, tu ne crois pas ? me coupa-t-il.**

**- Mais pourquoi...**

**- Ohhh Beauté, arrête avec tes question ! Allez viens, allons nous amuser un peu ! Tu as déjà fait le grand huit? Tu vas A-DO-RER !**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester que - 1) J'avais été kidnapée contre mon gré pour cette soirée et 2) Je détestais les manèges qui font peur – que je me retrouvais assise dans dans le premier wagon (en plus à l'avant ça fait plus peur!) du Grand Huit, en compagnie d'un garçon qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais d'habitude. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais un peu à l'ouest. J'étais tellement stressée que je ne sentis même pas le wagon monter doucement, et que Peeta essayait de me parler.

**- Eléa, ça va ?**

**_ Heuuu.. A combien de mètres de hauteur on est là ? Fut ma seule réponse pertinente.**  
**Le wagon monta au point le plus haut la vue était magnifique, on pouvait voir toute la ville ! Pourtant j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas poser la question. C'est avec un sourire magnifique qu'il me répondit :**

**- 40. On est à 40 mètres de hauteur. Mais ne pense pas à ça, admire la vue ! Je pourrais faire le grand huit juste pour elle !**

Glups. Ma bouche se déssecha, je tentais un faible sourire. J'avais le vertige en regardant en bas les gens qui me semblaient plus petits que des fourmis. Peeta du remarquer mon trouble, car il me dit :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. En plus tu verras, c'est vraiment trop fun !**

Il me sourit d'une manière franche et me prit la main. Je me sentis tout à coup bien. Nos mains semblaient avoir été crées pour s'emboîter ensemble, elles se fondaient l'une dans l'autre. Mais je compris que ce n'était qu'un diversion lorsque le wagon s'avança lentement, jusqu'à s'immobiliser juste avant le point de chute. Peeta me dit alors :

**- Un dernier conseil pour rester en vie ? Garde ta tête au fond du dossier de ton siège, sinon tu vas te bloquer le cou avec la vitesse.**

**- Mmm, rassurant !**

**- Attention ! C'est PARTIIIIIIIII...**

Son cri se noya lorsque le wagon fut lâché sur les rampes à toute vitesse. Je nous voyais nous rapprocher du sol à toute allure. Mon cœur semblait pouvoir me lâcher à tout instant, je me mis à hurler comme une perdue. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser que nous avons descendu toute la pente que le train repartait à tout vitesse vers le point culiminant. Nous refîmes trois le même parcours, trois fois accompagnés par mes cris.

Quand le wagon s'immobilisa pour de bon en bas et que je repris pied sur la terre ferme, je m'écroulais sur le sol.

Peeta se pencha vers moi, inquiet, et me demanda si ça allait. En fait oui, tout allait bien, j'étais même prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire ! Ce dernier contamina Peeta, et pendant plus de dix minutes nous avions l'air de deux idiots, affalés sur le sol l'un contre l'autre à nous taper les cuisses de manières hystérique. Quand nous avions enfin retrouvé notre calme, il m'aida à me relever.

Je m'exclamais avec mon plus beau sourire:

**- C'était GE-NIAL ! Merci Peeta !**

**- Ahah, content que ça t'ai plus ! Mais tu aurais du voir ta tête avant que le wagon ne se jette dans le vide : TROP DROLE ! AAHAHA !**

Je le frappais doucement en rigolant: **-Hé !**

Nous étions tout à coup tellement complices, c'était génial ! Puis, sans que j'ai mon mot à dire encore une fois, il m'entraîna vers une dizaine de stands qu'il paya tous : tir à la carabine, auto-tamponeuses, trampolline géant, navette spatiale dans laquelle il passait un film hilarant, stand de défis de dance, taureau auquel il fallait s'accrocher, et même pêche au canard (d'accord, c'est craignos mais c'était trop drôle avec lui!). Résultat grâce à lui (à part au défi de dance où je l'ai battu à plate couture), je me retrouve avec une dizaine de peluches qu'il a gagnées grâce à son habileté au cours de la soirée. C'est lorsque nous étions tranquillement installés sur un banc des jardins de la foire à l'abri des passages, entourés de mes amies les peluches, que nous nous mîmes à parler librement de nos familes, goûts, envies... C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était un mec adorable : son père décédé et sa mère devenue aigrie depuis lors, il s'occupait lui-même de sa petite sœur de dix ans Prim. Il travaillait les week-ends à la boulangerie familiale pour remplacer son père, et à l'écouter parler je compris qu'il avait un cœur en or. Mais je crois que je fus particulièrement émue lorsqu'il me sortit le clou de la soirée de derrière son dos: une pomme d'amour.

**-Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu adorais ça...**

**-Peeta ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment !**

Je me jetais dans ses bras, l'enlaçant du plus fort que je pouvais. Il me fit un sourire à couper le souffle j'étais perdue encore une fois dans la contemplation de son visage magnifique. Ce n'est qu'une pomme d'amour dressée entre son visage et le mien, désormais très proches, qui me sortis de ma torpeur.

**- Tu ne veux pas la manger ? Oh et bien dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me priver... **me nargua-t-il.

**- Je riais aux éclats, le tapant gentiment sur le bras, et lui pris la pomme des mains.**

**- Mmmm je veux bien partager, mais crois-tu que tu l'as mérité ?** lui dis-je avec un regard aguicheur en croquant dans ma pomme. (D'accord, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je ne suis habituellement pas comme cela. Mais je devenais différente à son contact.)

Son expression changea du tout au tout : il arborait une lueur...d'admiration ?

**- Tu es incroyable, Eléa ! Tu ne te rends absolument pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les gens.**

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. On m'avait rarement fait un tel compliment ! Jamais, en fait.

**- Mais tu sous-estimes mes propres capacités !** s'exclama-t-il en croquant dans ma pomme.

Et, avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il me traca un cœur sur ma joue avec le sirop de ma pomme. Je vous jure, il a osé! Je me jetais sur lui sous ses rires incontrolâbles et lui peint la figure au sirop. En retour il me fit des guillis jusqu'à ce que je lui cris d'arrêter, hors d'haleine. Nous étions là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsque je réalisai à quel point il faisait désormais sombre dans le parc. Merde, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure de la soirée !

**- Peeta ! M'exclamais-je en me redressant sur ses genoux ! Il est quelle heure ?**

**- 22h45, pourquoi ?**

**- Oh shit ! Je dois être rentrée pour 23h sinon ma mère va me tuer ! Et les bus ne m'amèneront pas à temps ! Oh merde merde merde merde merde ! Comment je vais faire ? Il faut que..**

**- Calme-toi Eléa ! Je te raccompagne !**

**- Tu as une voiture ?**

**- Affirmatif, madame ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je serais raaavi de vous ramener à bon port ! Vous allez voir, je suis un excellent conducteur !**

**Je rigolais, et me mis à le presser vers la sortie, aussi que nous le permettait les dizaines de peluches dans nos bras.**

Je poussais un sifflement d'admiration en voyant la superbe volvo noire qui lui servait de voiture. Eh bien !

**- Mmmm dit-il, gêné, héritage de mon père.**

A la mention de ce dernier, je lui serrais la main en signe de compassion.

**- Ça va, ça va, t'inquiète !** me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il m'ouvrit gallament la portière.

**- Madaaaame, veuillez vous installer dans votre limousiiine je vous priiie !**

J'éclatais de rire. C'est vrai qu'il était excellent conducteur, bien qu'il aille un peu trop vite à mon goût. Il me jetait des coups d'oeil moqueurs durant le trajet, entourée de toutes les peluches.

**- Hum, je suppose que que tu n'e pas spécialement fan de peluches...ria-t-il.**

**- Mmm pas vraiment non ! Tiens, et si tu les donnais à ta sœur de ma part ? Ça me ferait trop plaisir !**

**- Ça marche merci, elle sera ravie ! Mais garde au moins celle-là, **me dit-il en me tendant un petit lion vraiment adorable. Tiens, je soulevais l'étiquette sur le côté et vis marqué...Peeta !

**- COMMENT AS-TU FAIT ?**

**- Ahaha, encore de mes capacités à ne pas sous-estimer, s'esclaffa-t-il. Au moins tu ne m'oublieras pas!**

Je me penchais et lui fis un gros calin entre nos deux sièges.

Il me releva le menton, et m'essuya la joue droite.

**-Tu avais encore un peu de sirop,** me souffla-t-il

Nos visages proches de quelques centimètres seulement, ses yeux d'un bleu pur, son souffle sur ma peau, l'odeur de son parfum... Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes que je pris conscience de la situation. C'était un baiser doux et délicat, un questionnement. Je ne pouvais pas résister à une telle invitation ! Je lui rendis son baiser de manière plus urgente et me raprochais encore de lui, ne laissant plus aucun espace disponible entre nos deux corps. Ses lèvres charnues et douces étaient enivrantes. Il tapota l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue pour me demander la permission d'entrée, que je lui donnais avec bonheur. Nos langues firent une danse endiablée, explorant les bas-fonds de nos bouches respectives. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

**-Tu es...incroyable** ! me dit-il. **Incomparable avec toutes les autres filles du lycée..**

La vérité me sauta aux yeux : le lycée ! J'avais embrassé Peeta Hemsworld, alors que je sortais avec Louis! Comment avais-je pu tout oublier, le temps d'une soirée ? Non mais quelle idiote ! J'avasi envie de me frapper !

Peeta vit mon soudain trouble :

**-Eléa ! J'ai – j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Je sors avec Louis, Peeta ! Comment ais-je pu l'oublier ? Je-je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas !**

Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture et courut vers ma porte d'entrée.

Je l'entendis me crier d'une voix désespérée:

**-Eléa! Je t'aime !**

Je ne me retournais pas, les larmes me brouillant la vue, me faisant tituber. Je rentrais je ne sais comment chez moi et passai devant ma mère en trombe qui devait sûrement vouloir me faire la moral pour mon retard et fonçais dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte à clé m'écroulais sur mon lit en jetant mon sac sur ce dernier par la même occasion. Je sanglotais pendant une durée indéterminée. Ma mère avait frappé plusieurs fois, je n'avais même pas fait l'effort de lui répondre.

C'est complètement vidée de larmes, le cœur lourd et les yeux hébétés que je contemplais un objet qui semblait me narguer : le petit lion en peluche sorti de mon sac.

Le prénom de Peeta sur l'étiquette m'accompagna dans les cauchemars que je fis cette nuit-là.

l

Alors? :) Laissez-moi des reviews :)


End file.
